Flareon
| name=Flareon| jname=(ブースター Būsutā)| image=Flareon.png| ndex=136| evofrom=Eevee| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= FLARE-ee-on | hp=65| atk=130| def=60| satk=95| sdef=110| spd=65| total=525| species=Flame Pokémon| type= | height=2'11''| weight=55.1 lbs''| ability=Flash Fire| color='Red'| gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Flareon (ブースター Būsutā) is a type Pokémon. It is one of the evolutions of Eevee that is caused by exposure to a Fire Stone. Appearance Flareon is red in color, with yellow on its tail, around its neck, and on its head. It has fox-like tail that appears to resemble flames. Special Abilities Flareon have the ability Flash Fire. Flash Fire allows Flareon's Attack to increase when it is hit by a -type move. It has a flame sack in its body. Its body temperature can reach up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Flareon| redblue=Evolve Eevee| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Eevee| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Eevee| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Eevee| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries |txtcolor=black| name=Flareon| redblue=When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees.| yellow=It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees.| gold=It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees.| silver=It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees.| crystal=Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokémon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees.| ruby=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.| sapphire=Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.| emerald=Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F.| firered=It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit.| leafgreen=When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit.| diamond=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle.| pearl=It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle.| platinum=Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.| heartgold=It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.| soulsilver=It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.| }} Name Origin Flareon's name originates from the words flare and eon. Flare means to blaze with a sudden burst of flame. Eon means a long period of time, relating to the long string of seven eeveelutions. Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female